harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt (AP)
Matt (Mao in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Matt is the gentle and soft-spoken son of Renee and Toby. An Earth-saver just like his parents, he dreams of preserving the cleanliness of the different places in the town and if possible wants to make them a better place. He loves the outdoors, and can often be seen outside. He cares a lot about nature and lives up to his dream. He is often seen fishing off of the Flute Fields bridge. 'Matt's Birth' He will first appear two weeks after you trigger Renee and Toby's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to get married. You'll get a letter in your mail from Toby and Renee. They've had a baby boy, and ask you to come and visit them to meet him. thumb|300px|right|Toby and Renee with baby Matt. Go to Horn Ranch, and enter the house. The scene will play where you will be introduced to the new born baby, Matt. As a new-born baby, you cannot interact with Matt. Even if you have a rattle, you cannot play with him. Nor can you pick him up, talk to him, or give him gifts. Matt will remain in this stage for two more weeks before he grows up. Until you trigger the scene where you meet Matt, he will not appear in your game. 'Matt (Grown Up)' Two weeks after Matt is born and you've visited Toby and Renee to meet him, you'll get another letter. This time, Toby and Renee will tell you that they're going to take matt for pictures at Simon's to celebrate his growth. They want you to meet them there, so you can introduce yourself to Matt. thumb|300px|right|Matt grows up. Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, you will see Toby and Renee, as well as Matt. Matt will introduce himself, and from this point on you can socialize with him. You will be able to interact with him like any other villager, and befriend him. Matt does not get any older in game. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Sunflower, Snowflake Flower, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Orange Candy, Apple Candy, Shining Honey, Cherry Pie, Strawberry Milk 'Likes' Mussel, Clam, Cherry Shell, Green Herb, Raspberry Juice, Cranberry Juice, Shining Milk, Perfect Milk, Moondrop Flower, Bluemist Flower, Swordfish, Shining Cheese, Banana 'Dislikes' Mushroom Rice, Mushroom Saute, Junk 'Family' *Toby ( Father ) *Renee ( Mother ) *Paolo ( Second Cousin ) *Ozzie ( Great Uncle ) *Cain ( Grandfather ) *Hanna ( Grandmother ) 'Child Events' 'Fishing with Matt' You must have Matt at three or more hearts to see this event. To view it, walk past the dock on your property, going towards the Garmon Mines District. thumb|300px|right|Matt catches a beautiful fish! Matt and your child will be fishing off of the small dock into the pond. Matt will inform your child that there are certain types of fish that can be only be caught in stormy weather. Of course, you'd have to go out into the storm to catch it! As your child brags that their parent (your character) goes out in stormy weather all the time, there's a tug on Matt's line. On the other end is a big fish, which makes both kids very happy! Matt suggests that they bring the fish to Renee, and the two kids skip off happily. 'Addition Information' Events with Matt: Fishing.png|Fishing Friends Mdld.png|Child's Day: Matt Matt grows.png|Matt and his family Matt is born.png|Matt is born Matt baby.png|A new-born Matt (Above is a selection of photos of some child events with Matt, please note that these are incomplete and more will be added soon.)